


Fatality

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time's up. (How much can you say in 100 words exactly?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatality

Tighter, tighter, tighter, the tourniquet around his leg is as tight as River's cunt and he wonders where she is and why she's not here. What would his mother think, her oldest son is dead and she never got to say goodbye and he can't decide whether to be surprised that Mattie outlived him, his mother was bound to lose one of them someday, looks like it's him. Here's River now, she's holding his hand and smiling. She doesn't want to understand. Must be nice being crazy, he wishes the Doc would shut up. "Goodnight," River says, smiling, smiling, smiling.


End file.
